The Final Journey
Willy, Screwball, and all of Screwball86's characters go on a last and final adventure before it's all over.... Book I Chapter 1: Before it's too Late "Sigh, I'm bored guys." said Willy. "I think we need to have some sort of thrill or somethin'. Today's just been dull." "I can agree with you on that." said Screwball. The Screwball86 characters were hanging out at their "Character Hub", where different characters created by different users come together and chat. "Well, what shall we do?" asked Rosie. "We should have an adventure!" suggested Dave. "Sure, but to where?" asked Banks. "We need to be feasible." "How 'bout we just roam around until something occurs." said Willy. "Sounds good to me." agreed Shadow. And so the group started to pack, and said good-bye to their other friends. Willy to Kwiksilver and Ninjnian, Rosie to Akiza, Shadow to Willie Watt, Matthew to Foamy and Winston, Norman to his uncle and Shroomsky. Banks, Dave and Kookie weren't very social with other user's characters, so they just stood back. As the rest of the pack left, Willy said something to the remaining characters. "We may not return. You may never see us again. Don't forget us, though. Anyway, I have a feeling destiny is calling for us to do this." Willy then caught up with the rest, and the other characters waved good-bye. "I'm sure gonna miss that idiot," said Ninjinian. "That lovable idiot." Chapter 2: The First Stage "Oh yeah! Adventure!" shouted Screwball, who was ahead of the group, jumping and skipping. "Calm down cousin." Willy said. The group passed by prairies, open fields, and country roads. Until they hit a dense forest. "Oh yay. Forest." said Banks. "C'mon guys! It's probably a really nice forest!" Matthew said. "You don't anything bad to say about anything, do you?" asked Shadow. "Nope!" "I think I'm going to like you." The group then entered the forest. "Smells like a fresh pine tree." said Dave. "Or maybe even petunias!" "Sure." said Willy, sarcastically. After walking, Matt noticed something. "What's that over there?" he asked. "Probably just a shadow or somethin'." said Screwball. "I NOTICED IT TOO, YOU MORON." shouted Kookie. Then the shadowy figure ran off. "I'll go follow it." volunteered Shadow. Shadow then turned into a shadow, and chased the mysterious figure. Shadow climbed up trees, jumped round, and performed amazing arial stunts across the green jungle like forest. The two shadows then merged after Shadow reached the figure. Shadow then turned back into a penguin, with the figure in arms. "Here he is." Shadow said as he plopped the figure down. "Show yourself shadow!" demanded Screwball. The shadow dispersed and an old penguin was sitting in it's place. "Don't hurt me." pleaded the penguin. "What the heck were 'ya doin', running around this whacked-out place, eh? Talk!" shouted the ill-tempered and impatient Screwball. "Calm down, Screw. Now, could you tell me what happened; why are you here? and why were you covered in shadow?" asked the polite and calm Willy. "Why, I do not know, sonny. Just this giant winged penguin came swooping in and injected shadows into me. he said his name was Darktan." "Darktan II!" realized Shadow. "How do you know?" asked the penguin. "I work for the guy." answered Shadow. "GASP!" gasped the old penguin. "Against his will." Willy added. "That makes more sense, I suppose." Then the penguin spun his tale. "So YOUR the guy who predicted the Prophecy." Matt said. "Yes. Darktan wanted my information. When he found out I didn't have really anything that the chosen one could use, he left and with me covered in shadow." "How terrible!" exclaimed Rosie. "And, I have some more unfortunate news for you all." "What is it?" asked Willy. The penguin looked at him, then at the rest of the group. He took a very deep breath. Then he exhaled. "One of you will die." Chapter 3: Confessions All of the group's members just stood in awe. Willy gulped. "DIE?!" "I'm sorry, but it will happen. Nothings going to change it. I am truly sorry." Then he slowly rose from the ground and left. "I am sorry." The group just stood there, looking just about anywhere, except at each other. "Well, if what he said is true, I believe we should make our confessions." said Shadow. "You never know what might happen, and I think we would all feel better if we did this." "I second that," said Willy. Then the group confessed. Willy- Had a realistic dream of which he become the dark emperor of Antarctica, due to his jealously. Shadow- Being a traitor to the Good Guys after betting his freedom because he was cocky. Banks- Stole money from a bank reserve when he was in need of it. Dave- Killed flowers when he was in a fit of rage. Norman- Lied to his uncle Matthew- Disobeyed his father; wasn't there for his funeral. (Note: the latter wasn't really his fault) Screwball- Being a jerk to everybody he knew Rosie didn't have anything to say, because she never really did anything bad. Kookie wouldn't admit to anything, because he has too much pride. "I'm glad we did that." said Willy after it was done. "I second that." said Shadow. But doom was still looming over them.... Chapter 4: Bridge of Doom The group continued walking towards the edge of the forest, and when they did, they saw a bridge. "Bridge? Is that a bridge?" asked Dave. "Yes. And a bridge-keeper." Willy said. The group walked up him, and the keeper stood up. "Sorry, I'm afraid you can't access this." "And why ever not?" demanded Norman. "Simple. I'm a total jerk." "Figures." said Shadow. "BUT, you can cross if you bring me back a..." "A what?" Willy asked. "Shrubbery!" said the keeper. The group just stood there, not amused. So Screwball knocked him unconscious. And the group crossed over. The gate-keeper put his arms out so he was a little up, and said- "HEY! That'll be three-fifty!" Then he was unconscious again. Chapter 5: The Truth about Willy The group then crossed, and there was nothing. Just an open field. "Great." said Kookie. Then Screwball took a step forward, and the entire group fell beneath the collapsing ground. Everyone, save Willy was knocked out. "Ugh," Willy thought as he got up. "C'mon guys, let's go." "Guys? Great they're knocked out." "I guess I should go and explore this cave." And he did just that. ---- Shadow opened his eyes. Him and the others were on the ground of a cavern. "Guys, wake up." Everyone did. "Where are we?" asked a dazed Dave. "In an underground cavern I suppose." said Norman. "Where's Willy?" asked Rosie. "Oh boy. He's run off. We'd better go find him before he gets himself killed." said Willy's cousin. Everyone then ran off to look for him. ---- Willy, however, was perfectly fine. he was just plodding along, whistling a tune. As he was looking around, he began to get tired. "Man, am I sleepy." said Willy, as he yawned, in which he placed his er, "hand" on a wall. Then the wall moved sideways, revealing a hidden room. "What in the world.." said Willy as he peered inside. He went up to the wall of the room, where a painting and a statue on a pedestal were. "What IS this?" Willy asked himself as he looked at the painting. It decrypted a penguin taking the statue (which was of a potato, by the way) and crystals taking it's place, while the penguin received a golden armor set and hat, then defeating shadows. Willy didn't understand it, but then he saw the potato. He grabbed it. "I don't like potatoes, by I'm hungry anyway." Then the pedestal went down into the ground and crystals took it's place. Willy looked puzzled. "What the.." The crystals broke and there stood some golden armor and a bag, to put it in. "Cool! Golden armor! And a leather bag! Bonus!" The armor had an inscription on each of the pieces. "Huh. Let's see, Hat of salvation, chest-plate of righteousness, hand-bag of truth, shoes of the 1977 Gospel CD featuring St. Steve, shield of faith, and the sword of the spirit of America. "Oh cool, but wait there's another inscription inside the chest-plate! Whoever this armor is shown to, they shall be our hero." Willy looked up and he looked frightened. "I don't wanna be the hero! That's Ninjinian's, Explorer's or even Kwiksilver's job! AHHHHHH!" And thus Willy's cry of terror and anguish ended the first part of the journey. Book II Chapter 6: Rosie's Boyfriend The group ran towards Willy, following his screams of terror. "Willy, what's wrong?!" asked Rosie. "I'm the hero! I don't want to be the hero!" answered Willy. Then Shadow saw soemthing. "We have to get out of here." "Wait, what?" asked Norman "Just go!" demanded Shadow. "I'm staying." said Screwball. "No! You'll get maimed!" "That's a risk I'm willing to take." said Screwball with a smirk. The two then began to fight off shadowy creatures. ---- Meanwhile, on the surface... The sun was setting and everyone was tired. "I need a rest brak." said Banks. Everyone agreed. While everyone else started nodding off, Willy and Rosie went off to the edge of the cliff they were on. "Will, I'm starting to wonder, where are we?" "On a cliff." "No, no not that silly," laughed Rosie. "In our relationship, I meant." "Oh. I guess at a good mile or something' like that." "Willy, I like you." "Yes. That's why we're dating, Rose." "I know, but," "What?" "Why are we dating, Will?" "Because we like each other." "Go deeper Will." Willy paused for a moment. "Rose, you know I'm not good at this romantic stuff." "I know that also, but," They were both silent. "But why haven't we said we love each other yet?" Willy stood frozen at the word "love"." "Rosie, I'm not the kind of guy who can say that easily." "Sigh. Willy," Rosie stopped again. "Eh, nevermind." She then went to the others and went to sleep. Willy stared at the sun as it went down, and then at the moon as it started to give of light. He stood there for a while, silent, until he heard a blood-curdling scream. "THEY'RE COMING! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Chapter 7: The Departure of Shadow Shadow and Screwball came running towards Willy and the sleeping others, with shadowy creatures following them. "Wait the-" started Willy, before his cousin grabbed him and ducked down. "Screw, what the heck is going on?!" asked Willy. "Shadow's comeuppance finally caught up with him!" "What? He didn't do anything!" "Oh yes he did. He was away from Darktan's army just a little too long, so they went after him." "Remember this lesson Screwball. Being cocky gets you nowhere." "Yeah, yeah." Shadow continued fighting off the soldiers, but the number was too great and he was "arrested" by them. The group looked at him in sorrow. "I cannot endanger my friends and Kookie." said Shadow. "HEY!" retorted Kookie. "I will go with them. It's better that way." And so Shadow was taken off by the army and the event triggered something inside all the minds of the groups members. Chapter 8: The re figuring of their lives Kookie, Dave, Norman, and Banks decide to re-evaluate their lives, while Willy, Matthew, Rosie and Screwball realize that their importance to society is bigger than they thought. After the whole Shadow incident, the "average" characters and Kookie decided to take a look back at their lives. Dave thought and thought. He decided that for the first time, he was finally happy with his life and that he didn't want to change it. Norman also thought, as he too was happy, along with Banks. Having an average life isn't so bad after all, they all thought. Kookie, however was thinking about his life and was disappointed with what had happened. "I'm so disappointed with my life!" cried Kookie. The others thought more and more as the other "family" characters also thought. ---- Willy, Rosie, Screwball, and Matthew stood by themselves, looking back on their lives. Matthew looked back on how his mother died when he was young, he spread happiness throughtout the USA, and how his father died, and how is currently always happy and his mother is a ghost. He decided that he was happy. (Of course) Screwball looked back on his cockiness, and how he hurt someone emotional on the contient. He felt sorry. Rosie looked back on her relationship. She was indifferent. Finally, Willy looked back on his life. How he almost flooded the entire country, how he fought bravely in wars, his disturbing dream, and the adventures he had with his friends. e was content. Everything was silent. Then the shaking started. Chapter 9: The Sacrifice Every Hero Must Make Willy fights against the very thing that could destroy the universe. "What's going on?" shouted Rosie. "I have no idea!" responded Dave. Then a giant black hole opened up in the sky. The force from it started. "AHHHHHH!" screamed the entire group. Willy thought about what had happened earlier. How one of them would die. That moment was now. Willy's sudden realization followed by him putting on his Armor of Heroism. "Guys! I know what this is," said Willy. "What?" asked Banks. "The very thing that will destroy one of us," responded Willy. The group stood there silent as a storm started to happen. "We need to close it somehow!" shouted Screwball. "How are we supposed to do that?!" exclaimed Matthew. "One of us has to go in that thing." "Yes, but we need another to go in also, to neatrualize the effects." explained Dave. Willy and Screwball looked at each other. "We'll do it." They said together. The other group members just looked at the ground. "We have to do this," said Willy. "Or else this thing'll possibly destroy the rest of the world." The others nodded their heads. "Ready cous?" asked Screwball. "Always." replied Willy. The two stepped forward. "Let's do this!" And they jumped into the portal. It disappeared without another trace. "They're... they're..." began Matthew. "Gone." said a dispared Rosie. There was a very long silence for the morning of the two heroes. Then, a golden light emerged. The figure was none other than Willy. "WILLY?!" exclaimed the group. Although Willy was broken and battered, he still had enough energy to say a last remark. "Nothing's too big for the Big Guy." He said as he looked up into the sky. "Where's Screwball?" asked Matthew. "In suspended animation. And that's where he'll be for a long, long time." said Willy. There was a short silence. And then the group started to head off for home. Chapter 10: The end of it As the group walked home, Willy kept thinking about his cousin, his life and his own adventures. The group was greiving over Screball, even though he was fine. As they walked, they all thought about deeper things, and as they walked into South Pole City, nobody was there. "Guess they thought we died or something." said Dave. As the group was silent one last time, they parted ways. Soon, Willy, Rosie and Matthew walked home to Club Penguin Island. Matthew went back Willy's igloo while Rosie told Willy goodbye. She said that they should "take a break" for a while. As Willy stood outside his igloo, watching his somewhat ex girlfried leave, and then Matthew hopped onto his sholder. "Life is complicated, isn't it little buddy?" asked Willy. "Yep!" answered Matthew. "I hope we still have cookies!" With that, he entered the igloo. Willy was then alone. For one last time, he was silent. And smiling. ---The End Epilogue How each character ended up. Willy- Still weird, being himself, and ran for leader of Happyface State. He lost, but then ran for mayor of Freezeland. He lost that, also. Screwball- Was in suspended animation for months, but then escaped, and is now selling items on the internet and adventuring. Matthew- Still happy, still cookie fullfilled. Rosie- Now owns a book store, and is trying to get back with Willy, who is playing hard - to - get. Shadow- Stll working for Darktan's army, but his job is now not just spying, but cleaning restrooms. Dave- Still running his floral shop. Which isn't close to shutting down. Banks- Still manager of the bank, but now is also a part time accountent. His grandmother does not trust him anymore. Kookie- In the hospital, due to Ninjinian taking a bite out of him. Winston- We have no idea Category:Stories Category:Completed Stories